Golden Dragon
by NobleD93
Summary: After the Napoleonic Wars, there had been a series of kidnapping across Britain and William Laurence became the latest victim, subjected to experimentation. When they soon found him, along with all the other subjects, strange things begun to happen as the new evil slowly emerged. Warning Suggestive Sexual themes, crude language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Dragon**

_After the Napoleonic Wars, there had been a series of kidnapping across Britain and William Laurence became the latest victim, subjected to experimentation. When they soon found him, along with all the other subjects, strange things begun to happen as the new evil slowly emerged._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Temeraire Series…_

* * *

_Prologue_

Darkness draped his vision and the cold air settled on his skin. A scream in the distance, not too far off, woke him up and Laurence soon found himself in a cell. His wrists were shackled, tied and hung above him. His clothes were torn and he only had his shirt and his undergarments. His head felt heavy and he could feel a drip of blood trickling down from his right temple. Where was he? He moved a bi, but he could hardly find the strength to do so.

Everything was dark, with a few torches out in the hall tailored more of a cave prison. He wasn't the only one in the cramped small cell, but there were others more, one in each, all ragged and worn as he was. How long has he been here? He recalled the last time was when he visited Tharkay, Granby, and Berkley, and all four of them were having dinner in a public restaurant and drinking away. Laurence of course did not get drunk, but he left them early, for tomorrow he needed to get on the _Paladin_; the ship Temeraire had bought a couple of months after the war by selling his talons.

It's been a whole entire year since the Napoleonic Wars had ended, Lien was dead, and Napoleon was sentenced into exile. William Laurence then resigned from the Air Corps and so did Temeraire as they decided to go on an expedition, following the example of an American dragon in trading overseas. Temeraire, without Laurence's consultation, had sold his golden talon sheaths, in order to buy them a ship with a dragon platform. They gathered a whole crew, loyal and wise, those note afraid of dragons. Life was not so bad in times where temporary peace reigns. How he wished he was back at the Paladin now with Temeraire; he wondered of all the possible things that could go wrong if he didn't get back—not that he didn't trust his dragon—but he didn't trust the sailors drunk that they might set the ship on fire.

He soon heard footsteps and he looked over to see shadows, at least four of them and he heard a voice. "Well, at least this one didn't die. We must be getting very close," a voice said, heavy with an oriental accent—he was sure of it. He lifted his head in time to see them, and two burly men were dragging a young lad that had passed out. Behind them was definitely an oriental, but Chinese or Japanese, he wasn't sure. The man was speaking English.

They opened the cell next to Laurence's and brought in the young lad, probably to chain him up again. Laurence wasn't sure of what he saw, but the lad's arms were strange, and he thought for a moment that he saw _scales_.

The sound of the cell door closed and locked resonated and footsteps walked until they stopped in front of him. "Time for the next one—oh? What's this? Our subject is awake. That is very good indeed." His cell door opened and Laurence began demanding, "Who are you? Why have you brought me here? Explain yourself!"

There was a gleam in the eyes of the Oriental Doctor, wearing the bloodied white coat. "Oooh, and we have a fighting spirit. This would be fun."

The two men, wearing dark clothing and looking like thugs unhooked Laurence's shackles from the wall and pulled him up to his feet. The former Captain was completely defenseless at the moment, and he didn't have much choice but to be led through the dark, cavern hall. The rough ground was quite uncomfortable to his feet, stepping on some small pebbles along the way. He looked around in the other cells and his eyes widened when each man of each cell looked quite…deformed. He couldn't tell what it was due to the shadows, but he could tell that some of them were dead.

There was one cell which he had to swallow hard to keep the bile down when the foul stench of death reached his nose. The body hung limp from the chained wall, head twisted and jaw loose, tongue missing. There was blood all over the walls as if the man—no woman had exploded from the inside, leaving a lump of breast. He looked away, unable to erase the image in his head.

Thankfully, they left the hallway and even though, the walk only took a minute or two, Laurence was exhausted and sick. "What…what did you do to me?"

"You noticed now, hmm?" The man chuckled as Laurence was brought down another hall and eventually into a room which he can only define as a torture chamber, except cleaner.

Laurence was placed on the table, once again bounded and strapped on tightly; there were many buckles and leather straps, making him absolutely immobile despite his protests. He began struggling now, trying to wrench off from his bonds when one of the thugs went over to him and gagged him with a cloth—his protests and complains were muffled. The thug didn't stop from there as he started ripping off his clothing, stripping him naked. Laurence's struggles persisted, writhing around in panic now.

"Dr. Kwon, we are ready to proceed," A female voice was heard with a slight foreign accent similar to his captor.

"Excellent," he heard the man's voice again. Kwon went over to him, flicking the syringe in his hands to get the air out. Laurence stared up at the syringe, seeing the vibrant color of red liquid. Panic and anxiety roused, but no matter the fuss he made, he couldn't stop it from happening.

Kwon chuckled, seeing Laurence panicking, "Don't worry. You're going to thank me soon enough." He drew near and plunged the syringe into Laurence's neck, injecting the serum…

* * *

_Chapter 1_

It had been a week since William Laurence had gone missing and Temeraire refused to give up. He had started a search, hired inspectors, to look for his rider—his captain. That morning, Laurence never returned and hours had passed since the promised time to meet at Plymouth Port. He flew over to Falmouth Covert and asked of Granby and Berkeley of Laurence's whereabouts. They had even asked Tharkay and the same answer: Laurence left early to return to the _Paladin_.

Temeraire was down in spirits and he thought it was happening all over again like when he lost Laurence over at Japan. Why did he keep losing him? Why did he trust him to go alone without an escort? Because they were at home? In Britain? How foolish. Of course, there would still be people sour of his captain's treason and would want misfortune befall on him.

Iskierka, Kulingile, Maximus, Lily, and the others were kind enough to take their free time and help to find Laurence, flying across from Plymouth all the way to Bristol and Portsmouth. Today, they ended up flying to London, searching endlessly until night came. They landed at Oxford's Pavilion, so they could rest for a while longer.

"It's alright, Temeraire. I'm pretty sure he's still alive. For the last eleven years, how many times had he faced Death?" Granby asked the black Celestial dragon, who was curled up. Temeraire shook his head at that, "I know, but how many times does he have to go through it? It isn't fair, and I'm not saying each of you should go through it, but to those who more rightfully deserve, like Napoleon."

In the air, there was another dragon coming right at them and it was Arkady with Tharkay on his back. "Any news?" Granby asked, approaching him first and the other aviators gathered around once Tharkay got off.

"Of Laurence? None, but I'm sure he had been captured, and I have to say, unrelated to his treason," Tharkay said and Temeraire lifted his head. His Laurence was held captive? Prisoner or…? "Pray do explain the meaning of your words, Tharkay," he said with urgency.

"There had been reports of kidnapping, stretching over from Norwich to Birmingham, and then more to the southwest. It happens often as twice a week with at least a maximum of fifteen missing, but no one suspects it so and they are labeled as missing. Moreover, it is hard to pinpoint when the captors jump from one town to another," Tharkay paused a moment and Berkeley asked, "Kidnappings? Of what? Random people?"

"Yes. I know it seemed unlikely that these captors are the same, but what if they were dragons? They could surely get across in no time." Tharkay said. "But it is just a theory, though it's enough to make them suspects."

After hearing this news, the dragons would surely become more protective of their Captains. Iskierka's tail thumped the ground. "Oooh! If they take Granby—why do they need so much humans anyway?"

Tharkay grimly answered, "I do not know, but last week, including Laurence, ten were reported missing from Plymouth, Torquay, and Exeter."

"So they could still be around there, then, Mr. Marley, hand me a map," Lily ordered and folding table was handed to them so they could look at the map. She traced a circle around the area and Temeraire peered down to see as Lily began delegating, "We'll search around this area for anything suspicious. We'll split into four groups. The first will search at Weymouth, the second at Bournemouth, the third at Southampton, and lastly at Portsmouth. We'll find Laurence one way or another."

Voices. There were voices talking, but Laurence couldn't make out the words. They were blurred and unrecognizable at the moment… However, he could make out some of them…His own name...Dragons…Celestial…

Celestial. Did they mean Temeraire?

Laurence slowly opened eyes, stirring from his sleep. The incoherent conversations down the hall became more recognizable. He didn't know how many days had it pass now as he was constantly going through between fits of pain, burning sensation as if being scorched in hell, and slipping into dark slumber for countless hours. Four or five times he had awakened only to be brought once more into the same room. This time was different as he was brought into a lightly dimmed room on a soft bed.

He felt hands on him and same voices began to speak. "Remarkable, isn't he? He's the first among many to accept the serum so brilliantly. The formula is compatible with him."

He could feel them, touching his arms and he was certain something was off. It felt like there was metal pressing against his skin, but it stuck to him; it was an alienable sensation. He didn't like it and he reached out, causing some gasps but one remained by his side, and he felt hand took his. Again, that strange metallic feeling, he could feel it on his knuckles, extending to his fingers.

Laurence finally managed to open his eyes, even just a bit to face a man with ginger hair and green eyes wearing a sly smile. "Dr. Kwon is right of you, Mr. Laurence…Remarkable and astounding…"

Tired and drained, the former captain had yet to realize the dangerous situation he was in, especially in the man's hands. "W…who are you?"

"Galen Drake... fascinating, creature you are," The ginger-haired man spoke as his hand reached out to stroke Laurence's cheek. It was disgusting enough to force himself to move and he whacked the hand away and without warning, he slashed him across his face.

Laurence acted out of instincts and he was too fast for anyone to stop, or could they do anything to undone the mistake. They didn't gag him or bind his wrists for once and that was their mistake. Drake yelled, gripping his face as he backed away, and Dr. Kwon started calling for assistance. Laurence got up infuriated and he couldn't help but feel intense fury. He lunged at this Drake and the man's eyes were glowing bright green, matching the captain's fury.

They fought…

* * *

_Cliffhanger_

_Did you enjoy?_

_Please leave a rating and a review if you would like some more._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_Tired and drained, the former captain had yet to realize the dangerous situation he was in, especially in the man's hands. "W…who are you?"_

"_Galen Drake... fascinating, creature you are," The ginger-haired man spoke as his hand reached out to stroke Laurence's cheek._

_They fought…_

* * *

Chapter 2

HUMILIATION brought him further down to hell than his treason did. Laurence was in his cell once more, bounded tightly and harshly to the wall, mouth gagged, and even ankles shackled. He lost an inhuman battle against someone that wasn't human-a demon? A beast? He wasn't sure, but that Galen Drake resembled a dragon. Drake had him pinned down in no less than a minute when the fight started, and no matter how much the Captain struggled, he was forced into a submission. His lower back was hurting from all the excessive, non-stop romping for what could have been hours on end; it was a disgusting notion to still feel that man's semen inside of him.

Hatred and anger was seared in his mind and body whenever he thought of Drake. The next time they meet, he would gladly kill him in his hands.

What do they need of him anyhow? This so called serum was making his body change and he was sure it couldn't be good. He stared down at himself, looking at his ankles. Near the edges of the thick shackles, there was a bit of gold on his skin. His mind maybe playing tricks on him, but he was clear of head at the moment than he ever had in the past week he had been here.

He could recall the conversation between Dr. Kwon and Mr. Drake before he passed on the bed. "He still needs one more. Just one more shot, and then in four days, he'll fully transform. We will need to find a bigger spot and move him there without any suspicions," Dr. Kwon.

"That will be inconvenient, Dr. Kwon, for there is no such place, especially not now. What we could do is get on a Dragon Platform. There had been many of those as of lately. We'll take a ship, buy it, and off we go. And we must flee at great haste. There had been many dragons flying around and all are looking for the missing people, especially Laurence."

"We'll provide a distraction. We'll dump all the dead bodies at Bristol, and then we'll be on our way. We'll hire a couple of Winchesters to do it. In any case, we need to leave. We must head to America."

"Georgia or—"

"Georgia."

The cell door loudly opened and Laurence lifted his head to see those thugs again. Once more he was pulled away to the room and strapped down on the table, and this there were chains instead to keep him still. Unaware of his own strength, they were taking prior caution on handling him after what they had witnessed.

Dr. Kwon came in to his vision, holding that blasted syringe contained of that red liquid. "This is the last dosage…let's hope you live," and with that, he injected the serum. The pain started off as a bee sting before gradually the fire spread throughout his body. Laurence felt his throat sore as he yelled and screamed in agony while his body felt like it was scorching in hell. Any day, he would rather take the whip lashing at his back than this; it was unbearable.

There was liquid in his mouth, gurgling at his throat and he coughed it up. Blood. Dr. Kwon cursed beside him and started shouting orders. Hands were on him now, and the doctor kept barking, "We're losing him! We _cannot_ lose him!"

Laurence did not mind for death to come for him now, even if it takes a few seconds, but then one name came into mind.

_Temeraire._

* * *

"The grave news at Bristol had spread quite rapidly. Exactly twenty five people that went missing a month ago were found in the streets, heaped in a pile. Fortunately, none of them is Laurence, so it is safe to say, he may still be alive," Tharkay said though the news did not soothe Temeraire's fears, because, for certain, these captors were certainly planning on killing him if they did not care for the many murdered.

"This is serious. The kidnappings have turn into serial murders. Nobody is safe," Granby grimly said as everyone shared the same feelings.

"We'll look there at Bristol then!" Temeraire decided, getting up. "The enemy must be somewhere around Bristol, or in some neighboring towns!"

Iskierka then got up and protested, "There is no way I'm letting Granby anywhere near a lunatic murderer! You may have let your Laurence get captured—"

"I did no such THING!" Temeraire roared angrily at her for saying such a remark and Granby had to get in between the two huge dragons. "Iskierka, my dear, stop that! You don't say that!"

Iskierka turned her head, refusing to apologize, "Well, it's true! He didn't send any escort to go after his Captain! It may as well be his fault—"

"Actually, Iskierka, if you don't mind me cutting in, all three of us are at fault," Tharkay said, pointing at Granby, himself, and Berkeley. Maximus' head raised at such an accusation, peering down at the human, "What do you mean by that? How could—and I don't mean any offense Temeraire—but how could Laurence's carelessness be my rider's fault?"

Berkeley then smacked his dragon's side. "That's exactly the point of it all. Carelessness! We've heard of these kidnappings before we went out that night. We should have warned him instead of letting him leave. And by God! Who knows many times that Laurence draw the short end of a straw!"

"Then it's settled, so please help me find him just a little longer. Your riders don't have to leave your side, they have their own crew," Temeraire said, his anger subsiding as he was now pleading for help until they find his Laurence. "I know he's still alive! He has to be! And the first clue we could get is at Bristol!"

"Then I have suggestion. Temeraire, you, Arkady, and I will head to Bristol," Tharkay said. "The others should continue to search around this area. I have a feeling that this event was merely a distraction from our focus, but nevertheless, we might be able to find clues at Bristol."

"Mr. Tharkay, are you saying that they know we're trying to find Laurence?" Captain Harcourt asked.

"They should know by now, but it seems there's likely a reason why they hadn't dumped him yet to save their hide from eight dragons." This cause them to pause and think for a moment before finally, Harcourt decided, "We'll leave after breakfast. We'll follow your suggestion, Mr. Tharkay."

As the cows were being served to them, Kulingile couldn't help but asked his fellow dragons. "Why do humans kill humans?"

Iskierka raised a brow at such a miniscule question. "Well, in war, it is reasonable to kill an enemy. We've killed other dragons, you know."

"I know, but this one isn't a war. What is their reason for killing so many?" Kulingile asked once more with a clarified question, before proceeding to bite the head of his cow, breaking into the skull. Temeraire paused a moment, wondering that, and so did the others. It made no sense, in fact, it would be considered uncivilized. Laurence did say it was illegal to murder someone and take a life, yet in war or in desperate times, that notion is pardoned.

However, these weren't those times. These were a people kidnapping the innocents from the streets and then weeks later; drop them in the middle of town for all to see. Temeraire then spoke, "I don't know the reason, but I shall ask them before I rid of them. They will surely pay for taking my Laurence."

Temeraire flew up high alongside Arkady with Tharkay riding him. They soon arrived at the outskirts of Bristol so they wouldn't cause much panic. Tharkay got off and said to Temeraire, "I'll be right back. I'll go see for more information. In the meanwhile, ask around here." With that Tharkay left him and both Temeraire and Arkady waited.

The cold wind blew in, but not enough to chill the dragons. Still, they could smell death all the way out here from the town. Temeraire knew that smell too well and he could only hope that Tharkay's sources and assumptions were correct. They were just about to go on a long expedition and to bring more support on dragon rights. So far, it had been quite a battle and Temeraire was working on many contingencies to bring more supporters. America was more promising next to France and China as dragons and humans there seemed to have equal rights and are able to do various work. And Laurence...

"Your captain is very dear to you, isn't he?" Arkady suddenly asked. "I've seen it time and time again, but I could hardly believe it. Is he that worth it to you?"

Temeraire didn't hesitate on answering that, "More so than any gold, diamond, or treasure in the world."

"Excuse me!" Someone called from above and they looked up from above to see an orange longwing and he landed a couple of meters away from them. "I beg your pardon for the intrusion, but are you two here for the incident at Bristol?" He asked with an accent and tone resembled that much of a polished gentleman behind any astute office desk.

"Yes. We are looking into it. You don't suppose you have any helpful words of it?" Temeraire asked, but he paused a moment. "My name is Temeraire and this is Arkady. We're on a mission to look for my captain and a friend of ours believes that he is involved in this incident as he would have the same captors to which have caused such an obscene play in town. His name is William Laurence, have you seen him?"

"The name is Felix, and no I have not seen your captain, but I do have helpful words of the incident that may give some enlightening," Felix explained, stretching his wings for a moment to adjust for a long standing and talking. "It happened last night when the town has went to sleep. I work here as a guard, get paid by the governor to stand watch. So far, my work has to do with stopping dragons from eating livestock that would pass by here, and give any travelers—both human and dragon—a fair warning not to cause trouble. Two Winchesters were each carrying a big sac that would have carried at least a dozen of sheep; they rested for a while over that top of the hill where I had come to greet them. They were couriers, but with no riders. I asked of their riders, but they were quite hesitant on that part, and instead told me—I suspect a lie—that their captains told them to deliver this package alone in town."

Temeraire tilted his head. A courier without a captain? That didn't seem right, and the only couriers he knew without a captain was Moncey and a couple of others from the Pen Y Fan breeding grounds. "How would you know they were captains?"

"Well, they were wearing those harnesses with the symbol of His Majesty's, so I'm assuming they are in service of the Aerial Corps."

"And the package they carried could be the corpses?"

"That is correct, at least when I flew over town, the sac looked to be the same color and material. In any case, I let them through since they looked harmless enough; I never thought they were carrying dead humans. Quite gruesome really at the thought," Felix said, shaking his head, showing his disgust. "The Governor yelled at me this morning as I told him this. Quite amusing for a little one to yell, but I suppose it is fortunate I haven't lost my pay. Although, you would do me kindness if you solve this mystery quickly and that is why I am telling you this. Their names are Seneca and Laelia, and one of them said they came from Portsmouth."

Portsmouth. Yes, that's where they should be, at least nearby it. "Thank you! Once our friend has return, we shall leave at once!" Temeraire said excitedly. It is fortunate that captors would underestimate a dragon's knowledge at times like these when information is crucial to finding his Laurence.

They continued their discussion until an hour later, Tharkay had returned to them and they took off. Temeraire explained everything to Chinaman of the discussion he had with the guarding dragon. "Hmm, that confirms the story with the Governor of Bristol then. He said something of the sort of the guarding dragon, Felix, that he had information that two Winchesters carried it. He would be questioning the Aerial Corps for it." Temeraire peered at him closely at the weak and shuddered voice, seeing Tharkay so pale. "Are you sure you are alright, Mr. Tharkay? You don't look so well."

"Was it gruesome? The heap of dead men?" Arkady questioned as he seen this human braver than most of any, never showing an inch of weakness.

"…Gruesome indeed as if the gates of hell spat out vomit of Cerberus' latest victims. Believe me, Temeraire; Arkady…you both would be throwing up your breakfasts." Tharkay would never wish to tell them truth of it. Half of the corpses were rotting, showing skeletons while the other half was fresh still like a day old. They had missing limbs and their bones were bent in the strangest way. One that he could not forget was a human corpse whose neck was impossibly stretched out to thin, head twisted, and its back had its shoulder blades protruding out perpendicularly from the spine. To his surprise of examination, many of the corpses were missing limbs. The coroners said commonly it'd be arms, legs, and the most peculiar was teeth, canines precisely.

As they passed over the town of Bristol, bells of the church were heard ringing at the new hour for new sermon to pray for the dead.

Hours had passed and they met up in Portsmouth Covert. Tharkay was in the meeting room with all the other captains and Admiral Vinson of Portsmouth Covert was present. As he finished his story, many had a variety of grim and green faces.

"What man exists to create such hell, I will never understand…But Seneca and Laelia are couriers that had gone missing a month and half ago, including their Captains: Magellan and Follett. They must be doing this against their will, and if they were here in Portsmouth the entire time, we would have known," Admiral Vinson explained to them. "And if they had passed by here several times, it would be hard to tell, considering that couriers come here daily."

"Then, if you don't mind, Admiral Vinson, we will be keeping a lookout on them and question each Winchester," Captain Harcourt spoke. This wasn't just about Laurence anymore and they would have to use all their resources to solve this, involving many of the constables and night watchmen. "This is very serious now, Admiral. We have to put all our efforts into solving this crime."

Admiral Vinson nodded and after a moment, he asked, "This incident… I suspect Mr. Laurence, former Captain of Temeraire, would be involved."

"He too went missing a week ago, sir," Harcourt confessed grimly. "We've been doing our best searching for him, but it seems we'll have to start with this crime in order to find him."

"I will dispatch a letter to neighboring coverts to keep a look out on the two Winchesters. Any Winchester without a rider must be questioned and if resisted, be captured alive and unharmed if possible," And with that, the order was done and Captain Harcourt was pressed to continue to run things as they are.

Outside, Temeraire was curled around, extremely sad and worry of the outcome. What if it would be too late? That his Laurence would be dead by the time he found him? He can't just wait around here and not search for him. They have their information and it would be to look for Winchesters, right? He stood up, stretching and flapping his wings for the long flight and he was noticed by his friends.

"Where are you heading off to?" Iskierka said, turning to him. "Captain Harcourt told you to stay put."

"Why should I? I'm not in any under obligation or oath to follow orders. I am going to look for the questioned Winchesters and I'm going to find Laurence. I've been waiting all the day today and I'm tired of it!" Temeraire complained.

"And you shan't go alone, Temeraire!" He looked down to see Emily getting off of Kulingile and walking up to him. Ever since Laurence resigned, Emily became the first lieutenant on Captain Demane's dragon. Kulingile lifted his head, looking over to them. "What? But Emily, you're in my crew."

"And you have Captain Demane and also Sipho; however, Temeraire has no one at the moment," Emily argued as climbed on Temeraire, attaching her carabineer to him.

Temeraire was happy that he had at least one of his crew back temporarily. "Don't worry, Kulingile, once Laurence is found, she'll return. For now, she is in my crew. We will be back and tell Demane not to worry, I'll keep her safe," he said and with that, he was off before any of them would try to hold him back.

"It's good to be riding with you again, Temeraire. Now, let's go find those Winchesters, so we can find the Captain," Emily said with encouragement. "After all the times he went through, I am certain he lives yet."

"I hope that is so…" Temeraire said, praying, even to this God that his Laurence had worshipped, to bring him back safe, sound, and alive. Then, as if his prayers were answered, two Winchesters were flying about with two cows, fleeing to the East.

* * *

What is happening to Laurence?


	3. Chapter 3

"_I know, but this one isn't a war. What is their reason for killing so many?" Kulingile asked_

"_Was it gruesome? The heap of dead men?" Arkady questioned as he seen this human braver than most of any, never showing an inch of weakness._

"_I hope that is so…" Temeraire said, praying, even to this God that his Laurence had worshipped, to bring him back safe, sound, and alive. Then, as if his prayers were answered, two Winchesters were flying about with two cows, fleeing to the East._

* * *

Chapter 3

BOTH WINCHESTERS hung their heads low, showing their misery as the dragons gathered around them in the open clearing. The missing couriers had been caught stealing livestock for themselves before returning to the captors' hideout. Right now, they were trying to convince them to locate the enemy, so they could save their captains.

Seneca shook his head, reluctant to give out information. "No! They will kill my captain! My Magellan!" He protested and Laelia only lowered her head, unsure of how to make her argument and she was in a dilemma: continue working for the enemy to ensure her captain's safety or risk her captain's life to rescue him from the enemy's clutches.

Temeraire's tail was lashing about at Seneca's stubborn attitude. "And they will kill my Laurence! And when they have no use of you two, they'll be rid of your captains to destroy any leads or evidence!" He made his point and added one more, "Besides, you've seen what was in the sac—the one that you delivered to Bristol! Their promises may be poisonous _lies_! You do not even know if they are dead yet or not!"

Seneca resisted to whimper at the very thought of that—that they are all doing this for nothing because their captains had already passed. Laelia whimpered a bit more and she spoke, "T-they're planning to leave, Seneca. They're going out to the sea by tomorrow morning, and they still haven't released our captains."

Temeraire's temper flared at the very thought that these captors were going to take Laurence away from him, and forever, he may not see him. "NO! You tell us right now!" He moved in towards them, insisting more than ever.

"Hold on, Temeraire!" Granby said, trying to calm the beast down as he turned to the two couriers. "Look, they don't know yet. We'll follow you discreetly back to their hideout and we'll sneak in to rescue your captains. Understood? Now…please tell us."

Time was running out for them as the moon was high up in the sky and in six hours, the sun will rise and they would set sail. Laelia turned to Seneca and she leaned in nudging him gently. Seneca turned his head away reluctantly, before finally he caved in. "…They…they are in this…building, an abandoned one resembling a prison perhaps. There were shackles and a scaffold platform where one would hang a human for treason."

"What town is near to it?" Harcourt asked and it took a couple more seconds for one of them to answer and Laelia hesitantly spoke up, "H-Hastings, near the outskirts of it."

"Very good. We'll land elsewhere and unseen. You two go ahead first, we'll follow," Harcourt said and with that the two Winchesters took off.

Temeraire waited for Emily to climb up and once settled, he took off along with the others. They will have to stick close to the ground and stay out of sight. For Temeraire, he was at ease in staying in the dark upon the skies. Anxiety rose as he thought he would finally get his Laurence back. He thought for sure that all of this nonsense would be over by now, that his captain would finally live an easy life not for honor but for himself.

Those captors will surely pay for the sins and crime for killing the innocent and taking his captain.

* * *

The fire lingered underneath his skin; it was hot—very hot like being placed inside a hot, flaming oven and he was slowly roasted. He could hear a woman's voice, calling for water and he could feel the damp cloth upon his lips. They were keeping him hydrated and alive, and for whatever else, he could care less, but he wished for them to stop.

"Get him washed and ready. We have to leave now," Drake's voice was heard and just hearing him made his gut wrench unfavorably. He slowly opened his eyes, just a bit, to see the man retreating from the room. Servants came and washed Laurence, putting him new set of clothes. He could barely move let alone speak, so he barely protested against invasive hands rushing to button his shirt and pulling up new trousers.

The darkness did not come by any time soon to put him to sleep, so he was awake during their hastening activities around the prison. He wasn't the only one getting treatment as others like him were also being moved. They were led outside where there were a couple of dragons getting put on harnesses and belly nets. He couldn't tell what breeds in the darkness nor did he bother to as they were being brought into the belly nets.

"Magellan!" Laurence turned to see a dragon, the size of a courier, nudging a man on his knees, who was gasping and breathing hard. "What have you done to Magellan?" The courier demanded, but the people pushed him now into the netting.

Still, he could see the event unfolding before him. This 'Magellan' character was breathing hard as if something was dislodge din his throat, preventing him from breathing. Then he was screaming, frightening his dragon and others even more. Then, the most gruesome… a jet of blood poured out from the man's throat like dumping a whole bucket on the grass, painting red. The courier dragon shrieked out of fright, not understanding, as he watched the horrible sight of his captain, regurgitating not just blood, but even his organs.

Laurence had seen that twice or three times now, and one could never get used to it. The dragon he was on then took off into the sky, and Laurence didn't know if he should be thankful or not. He looked up and saw they were heading for the port. He knew now they meant to take him with them to America—to Georgia for more experiments.

The cold wind touched his skin, easing up the hot fire burning. The darkness was coming back now to put him to sleep; however not until he heard a roar. He looked up and Temeraire was there.

* * *

"Laurence! Laurence, Laurence, Laurence!" A familiar and longing voice was heard, and Laurence could only guess of one person—or dragon: Temeraire. Temeraire came, but not just him as he heard other voices.

"Laurence, can you hear us?" Emily. That definitely sounded like Emily.

And then, she was followed by Granby's voice, exclaiming aloud, "God almighty, he is burning!"

The ground shook beneath them and he felt the ground along with two pairs of arms on him, steadying him. Laurence groaned, forcing himself to wake, even though not an ounce of adrenaline shot through him. His body was tired and was at the point of exhaustion. He heard a roar, not as deafening as Temeraire's would be, but deep and menacing, resembling of thunder roaring.

"Temeraire! Arkady and I are taking him!" He heard Tharkay to his left and Laurence lifted his head a moment, gasping and swallowing, "Tem-…Temeraire…"

"Oh Laurence!" Temeraire seemed to have heard him as he leaned in close to see him, but then pulled away almost immediately when they heard Dulcia yelling, "Temeraire! We need you here!"

"Take care of him."

"We know, Temeraire, just go!"

"Let's go too, Iskierka!" Granby said, slowly giving Laurence to both Emily and Tharkay and he run off to join Iskierka's side before they took off to fight off the menace.

"Come on, Laurence, up!" Tharkay urged him and Laurence forced himself to stand on his own strength. They were slowly going over to Arkady while behind them the background noise of dragons fighting continued. The earth shook every so often like a small earthquake as if the one dragon had fallen and slammed, thus they would stumble. When they reached Arkady, a burning sensation went through him and Laurence stopped, wincing.

"C-Captain?—Mr. Laurence?" Emily called out of fright as if she was seeing something frightening on his face. Tharkay did as well, staring with shock and Arkady moved away, frightened.

"Hot…so hot…" Laurence managed to gasp out, and he could feel the temperature only rising as if he was standing near lava, then the searing pain as if being scorch on his back-a hundred lashings all at once were brought upon his back.

He let out a cutthroat, blood-curling scream that echoed and ceased the fighting noise from the sky. Laurence pulled back from Tharkay and Emily, struggling to stand on his own as he gripped his head. He found himself on the ground once more, nails digging the earth as the fire continued blazing through his veins.

They watched Laurence continue to yell in agony, and then they saw his shirt rising from his back and it was ripping from whatever was trying to get out of him. The shirt burst and then a pair of long, golden-scaled wings stretched out as tall as the trees around them with blood painted everywhere.

* * *

Shorter chapter than previous, but low and behold. Laurence has become a dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

"_No! They will kill my captain! My Magellan!" He protested and Laelia only lowered her head, unsure of how to make her argument and she was in a dilemma: continue working for the enemy to ensure her captain's safety or risk her captain's life to rescue him from the enemy's clutches._

_The dragon he was on then took off into the sky, and Laurence didn't know if he should be thankful or not. He looked up and saw they were heading for the port. He knew now they meant to take him with them to America—to Georgia for more experiments._

_The cold wind touched his skin, easing up the hot fire burning. The darkness was coming back now to put him to sleep; however not until he heard a roar. He looked up and Temeraire was there._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

TEMERAIRE AND the others watched from a distance, hiding behind the thick trees with their backs low enough. They watched as the two couriers landed just outside the abandoned prison building. According to Little, it used to be a holding cell for any prisoners of war and the French were held here last year just before they lost. To think Laurence had been here all this time.

"What sort of dragons are those?" Granby asked, seeing four more middleweight dragons landing on the clearing. Tharkay looked closer to the telescope and answered, "Not sure, but they have oriental features."

Temeraire peered closer, his head nearly coming out of the trees. "Hmm… they do not look Chinese, though it is difficult to tell under the moon light," he assessed. Soon, people were coming out of the building and they were putting on belly nets on the four unknown dragons. Soon, there were more as they brought the two missing captains over to the two couriers, although the captains were limping and looked out of sorts.

"Laurence has to be there, he has to be!" Temeraire whispered as low as he could, but he could not over the high anxiety in his tone. Emily then told him, "We must wait a little longer, Temeraire."

"No! No more waiting!" Temeraire said until Tharkay managed to convince the dragon to stay put. "They might kill him, Temeraire, if we charge in immediately. It seems like they are getting ready to leave, so we must catch them from the sky."

They waited a while longer for perhaps an hour, and finally they were bringing out more people. Each were wearing civilian clothing, but they most of them were limping and had to have the enemy support them into the belly nets. Tharkay then spoke from observation, "They all do not look well. They have quite the pale faces and—" He stopped.

"Tharkay?" Harcourt questioned, but Granby also had the same reaction as the Chinaman, gasping, "Oh God's wounds…!" A shriek coming from the enemy's direction alerted them and they saw Seneca in a frantic behavior, hearing him yelling his captain's name over and over.

"What? What, what is happening?" Iskierka said somewhat impatiently as they try to look what was happening, though they are too far to see any closer, but they did see one man fall to his knees. Tharkay watched as Magellan—Seneca's Captain—fell to the ground on his knees and pouring out all his guts from the inside onto the grass. Granby could not handle it and quickly handed the telescope to Harcourt, and then he turned away, swallowing and gasping. The sight was of grotesque and now every captain had witnessed the scene from far away and through the lens of telescope.

Tharkay managed to bear it, having seen more grotesque scenes back at Bristol, and he finally spotted Laurence. "Temeraire! That first one that took off! They have Laurence!"

And it was all that Temeraire needed as he flew out of the forest in great haste, leaving a strong gust behind as his wings beat with fury and quickness. Emily managed to hold on from the sudden flight as they passed over the flying oriental beast and got in front of the beast.

"Let go of _my_ CAPTAIN!" Temeraire roared and he charged right at the oriental. The oriental yelped unable to change direction as he was soon taken down and Temeraire clipped his wings and was trying to bring him to the ground without hurting the people in the belly net. However, the people inside were enemies it seem and they had swords and muskets out aiming for Temeraire. Emily took out her pistol and shot one of them.

Soon though the others have joined as Nitidus, Dulcia, and Immortalis flew by and the crew on their backs fired at the enemies climbing up at Temeraire's back. Temeraire was raking the scales of the oriental in his grasps and forced him to land on its side. He could see him now. Laurence was behind the net, unconscious and immobile, causing the Celestial to panic. He ripped apart the Oriental's harness, separating the belly net from it and the oriental scampered up, speaking a foreign language, protesting before running off.

Emily got off of Temeraire's back to help pull the net away from the captain. Arkady and Iskierka soon landed with their riders next to Temeraire, and then they heard a roar.

All looked up and saw a giant of a dragon, bigger than Kulingile himself. It came out of nowhere, a red beast with accented colors of gold, green, blue and features of both oriental and Aztec due to the mixture of feathers, scales, and tendrils. Where it had suddenly appeared, they hadn't a clue. Temeraire quickly picked up Emily and Laurence, immediately moved away as the colossal beast landed right on the spot they were standing. Iskierka and Arkady managed to get away as they landed several meters away from the ancient looking beast.

The beast turned to them ruffling his feathers as Lily's formation also landed in front of Temeraire, standing up to the beast. It let out a laugh as it spoke, in a clear English accent, "Well, I thought the incident would keep you all occupied for a while, but it seems I was proven wrong. Tell me, did those couriers let you follow them?" He laughed. "It is a good thing then that their captains will die soon. Disobedient servants should be punished."

"Who are you? And why did you take my _**Laurence**_? And the other Captains?" Temeraire demanded an explanation, his tail lashing about angrily at this arrogant dragon. He had a feeling that this dragon was behind everything of what had occurred. He did not like the sadistic grin on the drake, showing off its golden canines.

"_Your_ Laurence? How possessive. Well, he isn't your Laurence, at least not the same," the dragon taunted him and he laughed. "He's more than now of an ordinary man."

"I do not find this situation funny at all! Now we demand your name!" Temeraire yelled and Iskierka added, "Let us just attack him already! There are eight of us and only one of him!"

Temeraire gently placed Emily and Laurence down on the grass as he turned protectively over them, shield them from the dragon's eyes. "If you have done anything to my Laurence—!"

"Oh, I have committed many sins upon him," the dragon taunted once more, causing Temeraire to roar out of anger and the others had to coax him not to be provoked by him. Soon though the other middleweight dragons were flying over them and passed them. Harcourt ordered, "Move! Secure the dragons! Do not let them escape!"

They quickly took flight, but the ancient beast took up in flight. Despite its sheer size, it was as fast as the Celestial. It was now trying to stop them from taking the others and all the while, continued to mock them, like a cat toying with four mice.

Temeraire glanced down for a moment, looking at his rider, "Laurence! Laurence, Laurence, Laurence!" He rumbled as Granby and Tharkay went to his captain's aide. His captain was still knocked out, but he could see him stirring now.

"Laurence, can you hear us?" Emily asked, shaking his shoulder gently. Granby placed his arms around him, but pulled back quickly, exclaiming, "God almighty, he is burning!" Tharkay tested it out and surely enough Laurence was hot, very hot in a literal sense. It was like touching cinders.

A deafening roar was heard and they looked up to see the ancient beast just slamming right into Kulingile, slamming him to the ground before he was off again, charging at Maximus. Temeraire watched in shock at how easily his friends were being pushed back, and there were eight of them.

"Temeraire! Arkady and I are taking him!" Tharkay said, but before the Celestial dragon would take off to help his friends, he heard his captain spoke.

"Tem…Temeraire…" Temeraire turned his head and leaned down, hearing his Laurence's weak call, bringing more worries to the dragon.

"Oh Laurence...!" Temeraire rumbled out of despair and dread over him. His captain did not look good, in fact, he was pale with flushed red cheeks.

Dulcia came by and shouted urgently, "Temeraire! We need you here to fight it!"

Temeraire nodded as he turned to look at Tharkay and Emily. "Take care of him."

Emily nodded. "We know, Temeraire! Just go!"

Granby also left, going on to Iskierka, who had been calling him to get on so they too can join the fight. The ground shook as both Iskierka and Temeraire took off to join Lily's formation. They made a short plan and Iskierka went off to distract the beast, shooting fire at it. Once distracted, Temeraire tried to get it at its blind spot, but the large dragon spun around quite fast, grappling the Celestial. Luckily, Maximus charged at once and the red beast released Temeraire, letting the both of them collide and hit the ground. They stood back up again while the red beast laughed down at them.

Infuriated, Temeraire was up once more; ready to take on the beast when they heard a piercing yell, enough to break the concentration of the fight. He knew that yell too well and he turned to see. From far away, he could see his Laurence was in extreme pain for he was not one to yell aloud.

"Laurence!" Temeraire darted after him, but then all at once stopped to hover. His eyes widened as he watched the scene. A spray of blood burst from his captain's back, followed by a pair of long, golden-scaled wings, glimmering under the moonlight.

The agonizing scream continued as the devil's wind spun around Laurence, collecting dust and dirt covering him. Seconds later, he was replaced by a middleweight dragon, far bigger than Lily and bulkier with its golden scaled of armor. It had long horns on its front that would curve back and protruding spikes under its jaws, its mouth, and on top of its muzzle like a rhino. Still, this dragon was magnificent, covered in gold from head to claws. Its eyes were glowing bright white and it bellowed out a roar that shook the heavens and the earth, similar to the Divine Wind. Though lacking of damage, the golden dragon's message was clear; its glowing eyes stopped to reveal bright blue gems, glaring straight at the red feathered and scaled beast.

Fury was the only thing that could describe its emotion as the golden dragon took flight, hovering in the middle of the sky at the same level as the red beast. It lifted its head to the sky, screeching out and a strange orb of light was forming in its mouth, growing bigger and brighter like a star forming into the sun. Then, it faced the red beast and the orb of light fired a jet ray of light. The red beast dodged it in time, but the attack kept going, heading straight for the town near the port.

BOOM! The top of the tower was hit and it went off in a large explosion, crumbling into the ground. Temeraire was shocked, everyone was—but the red enemy who barked out a laugh, exclaiming, "Brilliant! Amazing! Such power!"

His words, however, provoked the golden dragon—his Laurence—as it started racing at the red beast at high speeds. He collided right at him and they began to claw at each other. Temeraire charged after them, ignoring his friends' calls as he joined the fight. Both he and the golden dragon were now pushing the red beast back.

Then they heard another roar and Temeraire had to shove Laurence out of the way before a white flying serpent came right at them with razor sharp claws and it managed to hit Temeraire's side, blood gushing out. He landed on the ground with the gold, who tried to get back up, wanting to go after the red beast as it roared.

"Another time, Mr. Laurence! Temeraire!" The red beast said as it started, retreating and so did the white serpent along with the three other unknown, middle weight dragons. All of them disappeared above the thick cover of clouds.

Laurence, still blindly mad, slipped away from Temeraire's hold and darted out to the sky. Temeraire called him, "Laurence!" Then he went after him.

When they were above, they have already disappeared and this sent the golden dragon on a rage. It produced that orb of light once more and it fired, bursting through the black clouds and hitting the earth with devastating results—so close to the town, the people there began panicking and running for their lives into the ocean.

"Temeraire! We need to get him to stop!" Lily shouted. "Call off your Captain!"

"He's not listening!" Temeraire said, but he kept trying. "Laurence! Laurence, stop!"

They couldn't get close to him without getting hit by that light and they had to stay away from a good distance as the golden dragon kept hitting everywhere without any aim. Temeraire watched from afar, seeing his Laurence's eyes blinded with rage. He didn't know what was happening to his captain—or whether or not, if that was still his captain.

"LAURENCE!" Temeraire tried once more and this time the Golden Dragon did stop. Did he finally listen? No. Something else caught the dragon's attention and he sped away. Temeraire flew after him, being the only one that could match the dragon's pace, but he was surprised to find another dragon, other than his own family, to match his speed.

Laurence had flown down upon a wide ranch and without any sense, started killing the cattle: five to seven of them were raked down and killed instantly. The herder was heard protesting, but dared not interfere as he ushered his family to run. Chenery had to go down there with Dulcia to explain what was happening, or make a lie about a feral on the loose and they needed to capture it.

Temeraire landed not too far away and so did the others, as they watched the golden dragon ravenously eating one cow after another, ripping through it and gobbling it up very easily. He ate three cows in a couple of minutes and he was still hungry, getting more that was trapped behind the fence, unable to escape from the jaws of sharp teeth. Laurence slowed a bit down now as he continued to chew and eat properly.

"How rude! Stealing cows! They are not his!" Iskierka exclaimed.

"We can pay for it—um… I think," Temeraire said, looking over to Laurence, who was now tearing at his fifth cow.

"You may have to pardon him for it, he does look too skinny," Granby stated and they looked closer to see the black spot where his belly is and sure enough, the ribs were showing. Tharkay added, "It would seem like they were starving him."

Laurence patted the sixth cow, playing with it first, before biting at its neck and dislodging its head. He left the head alone for a moment and went for bottom part, saving the head for last.

"He is eating an awful lot. He would get fat," Kulingile said and Maximus nodded, saying, "I agree with him, Temeraire. Your captain will get fat."

Temeraire did not like how his friends were making such remarks at Laurence. "He will not get fat! In fact, you two should be the last ones to say such things!"

Berkeley barked out a laugh, patting his dragon. "He is right! Compared to Laurence, you are much more of glutton!" Maximus grumbled a bit at that, settling down as they continued watching as Laurence finished with his six. The golden dragon was covered in so much gore and blood from the frantic eating, but at least, had not waste any scrap. He was now cleaning and licking his claws.

"Captain Chenery! Captain Little! Captain Warren! Go to Portsmouth Covert and inform Admiral Vinson at what happened and that he may need to come here and see it for himself," Captain Harcourt said and she then she turned to Berkeley and ordered, "Berkeley! Sutton! You and I go to the building where the enemy was staying and secure the location! Captain Demane, watch over…um…Laurence…"

"Yes, Captain!" Demane said, agreeing, but he looked at the golden dragon with uncertainty. It was so strange and odd to see the Captain and their most favored gentleman in the covert to become… a dragon.

Temeraire slowly approached the golden dragon, who noticed him soon when he was several meters away. Laurence, not recognizing Temeraire, snarled and hissed at him. The celestial was filled with distraught when his Laurence reacted that way and he lowered his head, rumbling, "Laurence… please, it's me, do you not understand me?"

Laurence didn't as he began to grow tense and it showed with his scales protruding out. He stood crouching and letting a low growl. Temeraire took a step back and then the growling stopped. Laurence crouched low again, lying down, and Temeraire looked closely to see those tired blue eyes, still glaring—but they were tired. Temeraire decided that maybe Laurence would just need some sleep.

"Laurence, it is okay… you will be fine, my captain. No one is going to hurt you anymore, I am here now, Laurence," Temeraire spoke softly as he slowly approached him now and sure enough the golden dragon listened to his words and made no attempt to warn the big black dragon to go away.

"Go ahead and sleep now, Laurence… I'll protect you…" Temeraire kept saying such comforting words until he was right by the golden dragon's side. Laurence had curled up and laid his head down, falling into deep sleep.

"I will be here, Laurence…" Then Temeraire curled up around the smaller gold dragon and fell asleep with him, a tail curved around the other protectively.


End file.
